With You
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: [Discontinued] With the slip of Kagura’s tongue and her need to save her own skin, Naraku finds Inuyasha’s time of weakness, the New Moon. Who better to finish the job than an old acquaintance of the traveling group?


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Summary:

With the slip of Kagura's tongue and her need to save her own skin, Naraku finds Inuyasha's time of weakness, the New Moon. Who better to finish the job than an old acquaintance of the group?

**With You**(ASKInfinity, told you I would make an Inuyasha fic, but I might take it down though.)

Chapter One:

"Kagura," A cold and icy voice came from behind the shades. A woman, looking to be nineteen or in her early twenties, looked up from her spot where she was bowed on the floor. The silhouette of a man with long hair was clearly seen through the dimmed candlelight.

"Naraku." Kagura replied, summoning her voice to be just as cold as her "master" before her did. 'When I have the chance, I will be free. I will be free like the wind!' Her mind declared strongly as she felt more fire in herself with reassurance against her puppet master.

The shade fell with a clatter to the floor. Crimson cold eyes bore into her as she lowered her eyes, swallowing her pride to try and act like a mindless doll. She gulped slightly, she wouldn't give this man the pleasure of seeing her fear.

"You disobeyed me!" He snarled lowly at the woman before him. A red blob appeared in his hand and she squeezed it slightly and felt a tremor run through the heart of the wind witch. "Give me some reasons not to kill you." Cold pleasure dripped in his voice. The demented criminal mastermind let a low and dark chortle slip through his thin-pursed lips.

"N-Naraku!" Kagura gasped as her eyes were wide and she clutched her chest where her heart would have been. "I k-kno-know…Inu…Yash—" She racked her mind, looking for something that would help her. Anything so that she could live to see her freedom.

"You know what about Inuyasha?" Naraku asked after catching the slight snippets of what she gasped out. 'She may prove useful yet at least until we clear up her insubordination problem.' He grinned darkly at this, thinking of all the possible ways to torture her. Whips, the rack, physically, and even mentally.

He let go of his hold on the heart, which seemed to calm down and Kagura's twisted convulsions stopped shortly after. He lightly squeezed it to remind him of the consequence of betrayal. She was there, on all four in front of him like a slave...like a—She wouldn't let her mind think of herself as low as dirt. "Naraku, Inuyasha." She told him between heavy breaths and the reassurance of him not killing her, yet.

"Get on with it, wench." He growled dangerously and lowly. "I find this boring me…" Kagura looked up at him with hidden fear. "I might need to find means of entertaining." A dark smile crossed his ghostly features. He squeezed Kagura's heart, implying what he meant and also punctuating his statement.

"Inuyasha is a half demon." Kagura started getting a icy look cross Naraku's face but brushed it off swiftly. "Inuyasha has a period of weakness like all demons. His time is during the night of the new moon."

Naraku's brow knitted together and he seemed deep in thought and he waved his hand, sending a gasping Kagura away with a warning. He blinked his eyes and let out a malicious laugh.

"Inuyasha," He said to himself, the maleficent ring not evading itself. "Shall we see if Kagura is indeed truthful?" He laughed lowly at this, his body quivering in delight for this.

TBC

Author's note:

Uh...i like reviews i guess, they keep me happy and updating. This is my first Inuyasha fic to be done on FFN and it's probably r-e-a-l-l-y crappy, so don't murder me, kay? Uh...this may be taken down later, but maybe not. sigh i have to finish my other stories before i keep making all these new ones...bad Red Tail! anyhow, i wish all of you happy holdidays! I was going to post this sooner, but all my documents saved got lost when FFN did the improvments, so, cheers!

Yours, Red Tail


End file.
